


Easter Bunny

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter, Gen, Long haired Vanitas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After agreeing to help Lea watch Sora, Roxas, and Xion for a while during the local Easter festival, Isa finds out the hard way that Xion is afraid of people in costumes.He also learns that the man dressed as the Easter Bunny is pretty cute.





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! 
> 
> Proofread by my friend pichu_gamer, she's pretty cool and puts up with a lot

It was a warm sunday morning, the soft breeze carrying the sounds of children laughing and parents chatting through the park as they waited for the egg hunt to begin. Colorful ropes with pastel flags and bright orange caution cones blocked off sections of the park for the different age groups. Local farmers market stalls lined the side of the street by the park with lines of families chatting to each other loudly. The local police wandered around to keep the peace, one or two occasionally walking in and out of the park security office with reports. Isa looked down at the child he was watching while his friend Lea ran off with her brothers, a faint smile gracing his lips as she buzzed with excitement.

“Xion, is there something you want to see?” he asked as he watched her mentally debating something. 

She nodded before shyly looking up at him, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement. “Can we go see the Easter Bunny?” 

“I don’t see why not.” he replied with a slight shrug before looking around. 

Teal eyes gazed at the crowd as he searched for the person dressed in the white rabbit suit, stopping once he had found them. They were standing among a mob of children by the playground, some of them trying to climb on them as a test of their surprising patience. 

“There he it.” Isa noted before looking down at the seven year old he was watching. “Follow me, Xion.” 

Xion nodded as she happily followed along behind him, holding onto his hand so she wouldn’t get lost in the crowd. The blue haired man paused as a mob of children swarmed around the person dressed in the Easter Bunny suit, a squeeze to his hand by the much smaller one holding his alerting him that something was wrong. He looked down at the little girl and could see the blatant fear on her face at the sight of the person in the fursuit. 

“What’s wrong Xion?” he asked as he knelt down to her level to talk to her better.

“That’s not the Easter Bunny, that’s someone in a costume!” Xion whispered loudly in a panic as she tried to hide in his coat.

Isa looked up at the person in the costume and back at the little girl before it clicked in his brain. He remembered that Lea had told him that Xion was afraid of people in costumes and realized that, with being only seven, her parents must not have told her that the Easter Bunny wasn’t real yet. He stood back up with a sigh and gently picked her up, letting her hide in his coat to get away from the person dressed as the Easter Bunny. Noticing that the person was watching them, he nodded in greeting to let them know he saw them staring before walking off to find Xion’s brothers and Lea.

After wandering around for a while, he spotted the familiar mess of bright red hair that was his friend as well as the two boys he was watching, calling out to the babysitter to catch his attention. “Lea! Turn around!”

The redhead turned around when he heard his friend call out to him, his face poorly painted by one of the two boys to make him look like a rabbit. Isa quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture to use as blackmail the next time the clown asked him to go along with one of his stupid plans before handing Xion over to him, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. 

“Xion saw the Easter Bunny.” Isa explained, watching as the little girl tried to hide in Lea’s scarf from the person in the costume. 

Sora and Roxas both instantly realized what was going on with their little sister and took her from their babysitter, the two of them holding her hands.

“Do you wanna get ice cream?” Roxas asked his baby sister, looking up at their older brother as the brunet pulled his Meow Wow wallet out of his pocket. 

“We can get a fluffy Me Me Bunny too!” Sora explained as he looked down at his baby sister. 

Xion’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she nodded. Isa watched as the three of them walked over to the ice cream cart, trusting that Sora, at 15, could take care of his 12 year old and 7 year old siblings for five minutes. A tap on his shoulder caught the blue haired man’s attention. He turned around to see the person in the crappy Easter Bunny fursuit standing behind him. 

“Is Xion okay?” a rough male voice asked as the person took off the bunny head. 

Isa was caught off guard at the sight of dark, golden brown eyes and long, messy black hair. He looked extremely similar to one of the boys Lea was babysitting. Almost unnaturally similar.

“So you’re the one in the rabbit suit this year? How much did they pay you for that?” Lea laughed as he spoke to the man in the rabbit suit.

“More than my parents are paying you to wear that crappy face paint.” the black haired man retorted. “Seriously, did you let Rox put that on you or something?”

“Yeah, Roxy wouldn’t stop asking until I let him.” the redhead sobered up with a sigh. “Vanitas, why didn’t you tell Xion the Easter Bunny was a person in a fursuit?”

The man in the rabbit suit, Vanitas, shrugged as he shook his head. “Ven said it’d give her nightmares. Besides, I’ve been watching old man Xehanort for the last six months. That old fucker just needs to die already.”

Isa just quietly listened to the banter of the two other men as they insulted each other back and forth in a friendly manner, not realizing he was staring at Vanitas until the conversation turned to him. 

"So who's your friend Lea?" Vanitas asked with a look at the blue haired man as his younger siblings wandered over to them, Xion torn between being scared of the rabbit costume and wanting to hug her older brother. 

Isa tuned back into reality with a slight jump before he introduced himself. "I'm Isa." 

"So, Isa, do you always stare?" 

The green eyed man had to step away from his friends to keep from laughing, the look on the taller of his two friends' face as he was caught too good to be true in his mind. "He only stares at cute things. The egg hunt is starting, see ya!" 

His face pinking up slightly, Isa shot a glare at Lea's back as he watched the redhead lead the kids he was babysitting over to where the different age groups were starting their egg hunts. Vanitas was caught off guard slightly by Lea's comment but shrugged it off as he pulled the taller man away from the group of parents and children. 

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Vanitas said as he stopped by the office building the police had been going in and out of throughout the morning for their break, stepping inside and leaving a confused Isa outside. 

Isa sat down on a bench next to the office building, watching the kids running around a marked off field as they hunted for eggs to distract himself while he waited for the other man to come back out. He sat with his legs crossed and bounced his foot slightly as a feeling of anxiety creeped up his spine. A tap on his shoulder caused him to jump slightly and he turned to see Vanitas standing next to him with an amused look, now dressed in black skinny jeans, a loose red t shirt, and black combat boots that looked well worn. 

"Jumpy much?" Vanitas teased as he flicked his bangs out of his eyes, the flash of his red earrings catching the other man's eyes. 

"Not usually." Isa replied as he stood back up. 

"Come on, let's ditch. Lea and Rox can handle Sora and Xion." 

The blue haired man raised an eyebrow with an obvious question, the amused roll of the other man's eyes making it clear he didn't trust his middle sibling. 

"I wouldn't trust Sora to keep an eye on a glass of water, let alone Xion and Rox. Come on, let's get out of here." 

“Where are we going?” Isa asked curiously as they walked over to where a small black car was parked.

Vanitas rolled his eyes and responded like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “My place, duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might write Vanitas' side of this later, might not, it all depends on how motivated I am when I wake up


End file.
